srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest:A Dragon's Lair
|Diff = Optional fight 9+ at MR 80, or several skill checks. |Notes = Although all characters can encounter Barlin, only AG characters can engage in the quest. }} General Information A small mid-level quest in two pieces. Tips Use Diplomacy to lower Barnlin's price. You should try to get the since it's one of the few belts with NV bonus (it will come unidentified, the Item ID is 578). The Dragon has huge combat XP but its special is nasty and frequent; you might prefer to go with Thievery . Prerequisites Walkthrough Before you can access the quest under Adventures for This Location, you need to visit the Iron Claw Weapon Market. Barlin will approach you as you leave. You may listen to him (AG-only) or ignore him. If you ignore him you can encounter him again. When you listen to the story, you can pay 1,000 gold to Barnlin for his information, haggle with him over the price, or attempt to forcibly get the information out of him. * If you pay, you'll simply receive the information * If you haggle, you'll roll a . ** If you win, you have the options of paying 500 gold to continue the quest, or of leaving immediately (and thereby skipping the quest, so DON'T do this). ** If you lose, you have the options of paying 1000 gold, or of using force. * If you use brute force, you'll have another option to leave the adventure. If you continue, you'll battle , after which he'll tell you what he knows, but - as a consequence of your brutish behaviour - your alignment becomes more wicked. No matter how you get the information from him, will appear under "Adventures for This Location" in Talinus. When you visit the lair: * You'll encounter a chest. 16 experience to Destruction/Telekinesis/Thievery (30+ required for all three) if used, or 16 general experience if you use a to force it open. You'll have to leave it if your attempt fails. * About 1500-2000 gold from the chest, along with random greaves (sturdy) and the unidentified version of either , or (look for ID 578 on the unidentified version). * In this moment, the dragon will return. You can dash out, stand and confront it, hide, or escape with Gating or Illusion. ** If you dash out, you'll have to roll a , but if that doesn't kill you, you will escape. ** If you stand and confront it, you can either escape with Gating (no level requirements specified, 16 XP), bluff your way out ( ), or attack the and, after defeating it, you'll acquire a . ** If you hide ( ) you'll get 16 general experience and the opportunity to steal a (another check of the same type) from the dragon for another 16 Thievery XP, you simply leave if you fail. ** 16 experience to Gating/Illusion if used to escape. * If you used Thievery options and/or used brute force to get the information about the lair, you will find a tumbling rock on your way back to Talinus - * Completion rewards: 64 general experience. Rewards * Several chances (1-5) to get 16 General or Specific XP * 1500-2000 gold * Random sturdy greaves and one of the following: , or * Possibly . * 64 general XP for completion. Category:Quests for Gold Category:Ways to alter Alignment